yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Egypt King Main Characters
The characters from The Egypt King. Protagonists [[Atem|'Atem']] - The son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon. When Shadi checked his soul with the Millennium Key, he concluded that Atem had a great destiny ahead of him. At the age of ten, Aknamkanon took Atem on a tour of the kingdom and explained the circle of life to Atem before Seto arrived to give him the morning report, and he then had to leave when he and Seto learned about an attack by the Kul Elnans on the city. After visiting his uncle, Atem became obsessed with going to the ruins of Kul Elna, so he and his friend Mana asked their mothers if they could go to the waterhole as a believable cover story, but their mothers insisted on them bringing Seto, so Atem and Mana got rid of Seto by making his horse sleep on him after making him run over him several times. Atem and Mana arrive, and they run ill of the only three Kul Elnans left, Bakura, Vivian, and Marik. When they're cornered, Atem's father arrives and saves them, but Atem is ashamed what he did by that point, especially because of the face Aknamkanon gives him afterwards. Atem then explains to his father that he was trying to be brave like him, and Aknamkanon forgives him by admitting that being brave means facing your fear. Atem then asks Aknamkanon if they'll always be together, and Aknamkanon explains that the stars, which are said to be the houses of past Pharaohs, will be there to guide Atem along with him. During a trip to a horse ranch, Atem met a horse named Greystone and decided he would be his new horse. Aknadin then led Atem into a gorge and through unfortunate circumstances believed that he started a stampede. He was saved and taken to safety by his father, but Aknamkanon fell after climbing up and was trampeled to death. Atem blamed himself for his death, and Aknadin used this to make Atem run away, after picking up the shattered pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, Atem ended up being chased away by the Kul Elnans, but he got away from them thanks to Greystone and a thorn patch. After making it out of Egypt, Atem ran into two boys named Joey and Tristan after they saved him and Greystone from vultures. They then taught Atem their philosophy, Hakuna Matata, and after eight years, Atem had managed to push what happened into the back of his mind and was happy, or so he thinks. Aknamkanon - The Pharaoh of Egypt and the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. His Ka is the Winged Sage Falcos. He is a kind ruler, and he's friends with several people in and out of his court including the Master Magician, Anru, and the mystic, Shadi. He has a son named Atem. He noticed that his brother Aknadin was missing when there was a ceremony to celebrate Atem's birth, so he went to talk with him, but Aknadin simply mocked Atem and left. Over the next ten years, Aknamkanon became very close with his son. One day, Aknamkanon took Atem on a tour of the city when Seto arrived to give him the morning report, and Aknamkanon gave his son a pouncing lesson. After that, Aknamkanon learned from Seto that Kul Elnans were attacking the city, so he left to fight them after ordering Seto to take Atem home. Aknamkanon is alerted by Seto's Ka, Duos, that Atem and Mana are in danger in Kul Elna, so Aknamkanon saves them with Winged Sage Falcos, but he's highly disapointed in his son for disobeying him. Aknamkanon forgives Atem after learning that Atem was trying to be brave like his father, so Aknamkanon explains how being brave is facing your fears and explains how the stars house the past Pharaohs who watch over them. Aknamkanon then promises that the kings would always be there to guide Atem, along with Aknamkanon. Aknamkanon also has a sense of humor as he had some fun worrying Seto before a simple, "Don't let it happen again" warning. Aknamkanon then took Atem to a horse ranch when a stampede occured while Atem was in the middle. Aknamkanon managed to get his son to safety and climb up to a safe place, but before he could get to it, he saw Aknadin there. He begged his brother for help and Aknadin grabbed him and said "Long live the king" before Aknadin let go, and Aknamkanon fell to his death, and the Millennium Puzzle broke under him. [[Mana|'Mana']] - A friend of Atem's since they were very little. She's two years younger than him. When Atem told her about going to a really cool place, the ruins of a village called Kul Elna, Mana asked to go with him, and their mothers agreed as long as Seto went with them. Mana and Atem then came up with a plan that ended up with Seto stuck under his horse and the kids running off. Mana and Atem arrive and run ill of three remaining Kul Elnans, Bakura, Vivian, and Marik. During an escape attempt, Mana is nearly caught by Bakura when Atem slashes his face with a rock. This prompts Mana to say that she thought Atem was really brave during the fight. Mana is then taken home by Seto while Atem has to talk with his father. Mana then talked with her mother and brother and promised not to go to such dangerous places again. She also tried to call out her Ka again, but it blew up in her face. When Aknadin said that Aknamkanon and Atem had died, she cried her eyes out while her mother comforted her. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - An outcast who lives in the country outside of Egypt. When he saved Atem and Greystone from vultures, he was all for running for it as he was afraid that Atem was a member of the Egyptian Court who would have Joey and his friend Tristan fed to lions. After re-thinking, Joey agrees to help Atem, and they give Atem some water and let him wake back up. After that, Joey teaches Atem that to get passed what happened, he needed to put the past behind him. He and Tristan then taught Atem about Hakuna Matata, and the three were as thick as thieves after eight years. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - An outcast who lives with Joey in the country outside of Egypt. He became an outcast because of a flatulance problem. After saving Atem and Greystone from vultures, it was his idea to help them out. He and Joey then worked together to teach Atem about Hakuna Matata, and the three were best friends within eight years of their meeting. Antagonists Aknadin - Aknamkanon's younger twin brother. Aknadin created the Millennium Items, and he became the bearer of the Millennium Eye, but the creation of them also awoke his inner-darkness and jealousy for his brother becoming the Pharaoh. He became even more bitter when his nephew, Atem, was born. When Atem visited Aknadin after a tour of the kingdom with his father, Aknadin tricked Atem into wanting to go to the ruins of a thief's village called Kul Elna. He planned on having a few Kul Elnan "friends" of his, kill the children, but Aknamkanon arrived and ruined everything, so Aknadin decided to take matters into his own hands. While Atem and Aknamkanon were at a horse ranch, Aknadin tricked Atem into going into a gorge. He then signaled to the Kul Elnans to start a stampede down there. Aknadin then told Aknamkanon about the stampede, and he and Seto went with him to the gorge. While Aknamkanon tried to save Atem, Aknadin knocked Seto out, so he wouldn't be able to get help. Aknadin then watched as his brother saved Atem, and when Aknamkanon climbed up to try and save himself, Aknadin grabbed Aknamkanon, and let him go, so that he fell to his death. He then used a stroke of luck to make Atem believe he caused the stampede to make Atem run away as Aknadin told his friends to finish Atem off. He then told the court that Aknamkanon and Atem were dead and assumed the throne, after which he gave the Kul Elnans a seat of power in Egypt. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:The Egypt King Category:Characters Category:Main Characters